


Springs Eternal (The Redux Remix)

by amathela



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/M, Incest, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (very) fractured fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springs Eternal (The Redux Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> A remix of [Fragmented](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4905423/1/Fragmented) by applepips16. Spoilers up to the movie.

"I just don't know what you see in Dean," Harper says.

That's easy.

-

(More to the point, it's what she doesn't see.)

-

He has a reputation. He's dangerous. He plays video games with parental warnings.

When she looks at him, she doesn't see Justin at all.

-

Respect magic, Justin tells her, but she knows what he's really saying.

Respect the boundaries.

(She's never been very good at that.)

-

"So I guess you and Dean are an item, then?" Justin asks, standing on the balcony.

(_I gotta say, I'm kinda sorry about that,_ and she tries not to read anything into it.)

-

She can almost ignore it, until -

It's not like she ever forgets him, forgets her _brother_, but she forgets, maybe, why it matters.

He drapes an arm across her shoulders, squeezes her gently, and she curls up beside him on the ground. Her hand traces circles, and he mutters something against her forehead, almost like a kiss.

He's everything that she's ever wanted.

To be.

-

They get back, and everything's different. She tries to change it back.

There's a new guy, Dean 2.0, easier than remembering his name -

(_Did you break up with Mason?_ Harper will ask later, and she'll remember, still won't care.)

It doesn't work.

-

She wants to ask him -

What he felt, when he looked at her, when she wasn't his sister. (When he didn't remember.)

If it made a difference.

-

Magic is constant. A constant temptation, a constant reminder (of what she gave up).

She could change things, undo them, unravel the ties that bind. She imagines Justin -

Respect the boundaries.

-

She tries.

-

It's not like any one thing pushes her over the edge.

Justin's just standing there, looking like Justin, and she tells herself she's always been impulsive.

Seize the fish, or whatever.

-

She knows it's a cliché, time standing still. Usually, it's a metaphor.

She kisses him, sweet, lingering, and when she can't hold her balance any more, she releases the spell.

-

Justin looks at her, almost like he knows.

Her expression doesn't give anything away.

-

She sees the look in his eyes, afterwards, like he's close to figuring it out.

Alex doesn't really do guilt, but this one? It's eating at her.

She finds the spell tucked away in the lair.

-

"What are you doing in here?" Justin asks.

She doesn't know.

-

"Cerebellum Erasus," she reads over his shoulder. "What does that do?"

"I don't know," he says.

-

Sometimes, she wishes she could just -

Seize the moment.

-

Justin studies. Well, more than usual.

She knows he isn't planning to lose again.

Sometimes, he's too smart for his own good.

-

She doesn't know why he looks at her like that, like he suspects something. He can't possibly know.

(Better than she does.)

-

All she sees is Justin, holding his wand, and she never gets to finish asking him what he's doing.

"Dash the cost, bring back what's lost."

-

"Oh," she says, and -

_Oh._

"Justin -"

-

He kisses her.

(This time, it's only a metaphor.)


End file.
